The invention relates to a fuel vehicle that is equipped with a system for delivering fuel to an aircraft, and a method for delivering fuel to an aircraft. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,082,392, 6,324,840 and 7,327,045 to Watkins are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.